


Long Gone

by FlZZYPOP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), F/M, Gabriel (Supernatural) Angst, Hurt, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Relationship(s), Reader is a Winchester (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlZZYPOP/pseuds/FlZZYPOP
Summary: Gabriel comes back, but where are you?





	Long Gone

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic here on AO3, don't hurt me too hard.

"Gabriel, you have to dig yourself out of this hole." Sam took a deep yet shallow breath and continued to speak.

"Look, I know you think it's safer inside," he paused. "No more torture... No more pain. No more expectations." Sam's eyebrows raised as he continued to speak to Gabriel, who had yet to speak since he arrived in the bunker.

"I've been there," a sympathetic look crossed Sam's face. "You were nothing like your family, you sure as hell weren't like your dad... Me either." Sam spoke from his heart, choosing to sympathize with the Archangel in hopes of getting him to speak.

"And just like you, I got out." Sam shakily inhaled, taking a step closer to Gabriel. "Or I-I thought I got out."

Proceeding to walk closer to Gabriel, Sam continued to speak. "But then... Then my family needed me." He stopped his advance towards the Archangel, pausing for a moment before beginning to talk once more.

"And this is my life... No matter how many times I tried to fight it, this is what I was put here to do." Sam made a gesture towards the ground to make a point. "This is where I make the world a better place."

Sam stopped for a moment, when he continued his voice was quieter in volume, but still strong in tone. "And sure, yeah, hookers in Monte Carlo sounds great, but your family needs you."

"Jack, your nephew, needs you," Gabriel still continued to stare at the wall ahead of him. "The world needs you, we need you... Gabriel, I need you."

"So, please, help us." Sam nodded indicating that he was done speaking, and as he turned to the door to leave, Gabriel spoke. "Porn stars."

Sam turned around, a look of shock crossed his face. "They were Porn star, Sam."

Gabe turned his head to stare at Sam, an eyebrow raised and a slight smirk graced the corner of his lips.

\- - small time skip - -

Gabriel raised the bottle of grace up close to his face and opened his mouth to inhale it. A quiet high pitched ringing filled the room then silenced once the grace was gone.

"Is it helping?" Castiel questioned. "I-I don't know." Gabriel shakily responded.

"Where... Where's Y/N? I haven't seen her at all since Ketch brought me here." The archangel asked Castiel, and in response Cas looked away nervously.

Sam inhaled sharply. Catching onto the tension, Gabe continued to question them. "Is she on a hunt? Have you not called her?"

"I, uh..." Sam's phone began to ring, he looked at the number, raised an eyebrow, and left the room.

"Castiel. Where is Y/N?" Gabe asked once more, beginning to become irritated.

Cas look up at Gabriel and flinched at the glare he was receiving from the archangel's golden brown eyes. "She... She's dead."

A sharp inhale was heard from Gabe, his eyes were wide and his eyebrows were raised. "Dead?"

"That can't be true, she is the toughest human I know!" Gabriels voice began to raise. "She can't be dead!"

"As much as I'd like for this to be a lie, it is not." Cas paused, looking down at the ground and continuing to speak. "She... She died shortly after you supposedly died."

"How?"

Castiel looked up at his brother, seeing a once more broken man before him. "How did she die?"

Cas' breath hitched, but he answered the question anyways. "Two months after you had 'died' she took her own life... She used an angel blade and impaled herself in the heart."

Gabriel's eyes began to water. "She wouldn't... She couldn't have, Y/N is... Was the happiest woman I knew."

Sam came back into the room, a worried look resting on his face. "After you disappeared, she stopped speaking to us for two weeks. We got her to speak to us eventually, but she was..."

"Gabriel, you have to understand, she was deeply in love with you. She couldn't handle the lose of you, it weighed to heavily on her heart." Sam spoke, he once more had a sympathetic look on his face, just like the one from earlier.

"So this... Her death," Gabriel paused and looked down at his dirty hands. "It was my fault?"

Sam took quickly to shaking his head. "No. No of course not." He inhaled shakily and proceeded to talk. "She took her life on her own accord."

"But Y/N, she became depressed after I left... She took her life, after I left her."

"Well... Yeah but-" Gabe cut Sam off. "If I didn't do my whole disappearing act, she would be alive, here right now."

"P-probably, but Gabriel-" Sam got cut off once more by the golden eyed archangel. "So... It was my fault."

"No, Gabriel it wasn't." Gabe looked up and snapped his gaze towards Sam, his eyes glowing white. "STOP LYING TO ME."

"Gabriel, she loved you. She wouldn't want you to be placing the blame on yourself." Castiel spoke up, trying to calm down his brother.

"She's dead, she killed herself because I left her, my love... My light... All alone." Gabe ignored Cas, and closed his hands into fists. "She would've been alive and well... If I didn't leave..."


End file.
